


Cuddly Warmth

by NatalReaper



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalReaper/pseuds/NatalReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a weekly routine, if they watch movies they do it, if they play video games they do it. They both love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Warmth

If anyone asked Church about Caboose, he would say he’s an idiot and he hates him, but if you saw them together you would never believe it. Seeing the younger of the two sitting on the ground while Church is behind him on the couch absentmindedly running his hands through his hair, twirling some of the strands around and leaning down to just press his face into the fluff of hair.

It became a routine of theirs when they watched TV or movies. They both liked it too, Caboose loving the feeling and Church loving the softness. To others it looked like they were dating, but thats not the case either. Church loved his girlfriend with all his heart, and Caboose well he has no interest in any of that. These two were just best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Throughout the night they migrated, sometimes they swapped positions, but Caboose gets distracted with playing with the others hair too much. So instead he just ends up on the couch beside him, with his head on Church’s lap, hands still threading through his hair. This whole process is done in complete silence, there’s no reason to talk anyway, the know when they’re going to change, they know what’s going to happen, and why would they talk over their show?  
The only time they start talking is at the end, when they get into their final position of Caboose sitting on Church’s lap, face in the side of his neck, arms wrapped around him.

“Hey Church? What did you think of the movie? Was it good? I didn’t like the part with the baby.” Caboose says somewhat muffled into the side of his neck.

“Yeah Caboose, I know you didn’t like that part, you never like the parts with babies.” Church laughs at that, squeezing him slightly.

“Yeah well we should stop watching movies with babies in them.” Caboose answers. 

They continue on for a while talking about the show and other things, until Caboose falls asleep which he always does first. Church leans over to kiss this head and pull a blanket around them both, keeping the younger close until he falls asleep too.

Hours later Tex would come in and see the sight, one she’s very used to. She never wakes them though, just goes over to give her sleeping boyfriend a kiss and Caboose a loving kiss on his head before going to change and sleep on the bed. By morning she always wakes up to both Church and Caboose on the bed beside her.

Despite all this though, Church and Tex will always say they think he’s an idiot. But do they really hate him? No, not at all.


End file.
